


Did you think I would forget?

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: A poem that is written about the hard decisions of war. I originally wrote it as Optimus having wrote it, but then I remembered that it was Megatron who was the poet. You can imagine that either Megatron or Optimus wrote it, whatever makes you happy.This is my Payback to ThePrimeOfChaos becuase she always writes sad stuff. KARMA PRIME!





	Did you think I would forget?

Did you think I would forget?

The Kindness?

The Love?

The Compassion?

 

I see it in facade every day,

seeping through the cracks.

 

I know you are Prideful,

 

But the War must End.

 

You will Never Surrender,

Never consider a Truce or a 

Treaty,

 

I do not want to Do This

 

My Love.

 

You leave me no choice,

The War must End,

 

And Therefore,

 

I must Watch as your Kindness, your Love,

your Compassion.

 

I must watch as it all 

Dies away

With my final blow.

 

My final shot.

 

I know I cannot Love another as I loved you.

 

I know I cannot not live knowing that I will not

 

see

 

you

 

again.

 

I will see you soon My Love,

I will join you.

 

I am sorry My Love,

 

But the War had to End.


End file.
